The present invention relates to a light device for vehicles.
In particular, it relates to such a light device which has a housing arranged on a vehicle part and a light adjustably arranged in the housing, wherein the housing has a region which is curved in an adjustment direction of the lights.
Light devices of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One such light device is disclosed for example in the German document DE 30 17 405. This light device operates as a vertically located brake light device of a motor vehicle and has a housing mounted on the inner side of the rear window of the motor vehicle and adjustably receiving a light. The region of the housing which is curved in an adjustment direction of the light abuts against the light. The light is fixable on the housing by a screw which operates as a mounting element and extends through a longitudinal opening formed as a vertical slot from the housing outwardly and is fixed there by a nut abutting against the outer side of the housing. When the nut is released, the light can be vertically moved inside the housing for adjusting the inclination of its optical axis. The screw is guided in the slot so that only an adjustment of the light in a vertical longitudinal plane is possible. Due to the adjustability of the light inside the housing, a utilization of the light device with different inclinations of the rear window of the motor vehicle is possible. This light device has, however, the disadvantage in that the particular orientation of the light located inside the housing cannot be recognized from outside the housing. In other words, it cannot be recognized whether the adjustment of its optical axis is correct.